Sword Art Online: The Forgotten Story
by Kiyoko Kirigaya
Summary: This is the story a girl that also happened to get caught in the death game, Sword Art Online. This young girl was named Kiyoko. Kiyoko hated her real world life and became an obsessive gamer. She eventually became BFF's with a girl named Endu, who gave her real joy. The main plot starts when Kiriko and Endu are separated. What will she do without her only friend? Can she survive?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The sun beat down and a gentle breeze blew through the white paned windows flipping several papers off a mini desk and drifting to the floor. The sun lit room with pale cream colored walls and brown and white furniture belonged to Mistress Kiyoko Irie. Kiyoko was a petite girl born with almost everything a girl could want: naturally and physically. She was slim, smart, athletic, healthy, musical, and wealthy! It was like a dream for any other girl, but for Kiyoko it was torture. Everyday she is alone and feels pain, pain, and more pain. Her family ran a huge company, but since she was the youngest out of 8 children she was neglected. The youngest child, after all, is the least likely to become the heir, so he parents thought she did not need to be noticed by anyone. They ignored her and some people even thought she was of a different family. She was just a thorn on the artificial family rose. She was completely isolated. All of her meals were alone. Her friends only liked her for her money. Her whole life was like a hindrance. Her personal gardens or glowing mansion halls meant nothing to her at all. Despite that, Kiyoko always faked a smile.

Kiyoko pushed her long black hair out of her violet eye and stood from her recliner chair. She stretched and knelt down to retrieve her fallen papers when a magazine title caught her attention. This was just an average magazine that she probably randomly grabbed when walking through town to kill time. "A New Era For Gamers!" the title shone radiantly. She picked it up and began to flip through the article. The article was about a new type of video game system. It was called the "Nerve Gear." The Nerve Gear was shaped like a helmet and acted like a teleporter to a virtual reality. You put it in and log in by shouting "Link Start!". The minute you close your eyes and series of microwaves travel through the helmet and into your brain creating a new realm according to each game you program for the system. It is all inside your mind and uses all of your senses. You can smell, hear, feel, and taste everything you see in the game. Also, your body has no connection to the game. When you run inside the game, your breathing or movement is not affected in anyway out of game. Kiyoko stared at the article and smirked. "Hmm…. a new world?" she thought. She stood up and grabbed her purse. With that system no one inside it would judge her for her appearance or position. She would be a new person and maybe start her life over. She walked out the front gate and laughed to herself glaring at the world around her. Today she would go on a… "shopping spree."


	2. Chapter 1: Knight of Helios

Chapter 1:

I held my gloved hand out watching the golden magic circle lowing around me "地球

마법!" I shout throwing my hand in the air as a rush of earth is thrown at my opponent. The people around the arena are screaming my name excitedly, "Kiriko! Kiriko! Kiriko!" Yes, ever since I bought the nerve gear I have immersed myself in the virtual world and claimed the title, "knight of Helios" for my avatar, Kiriko. I am now one of the top players in the world due to my determination. My avatar, Kirko, has a very different appearance to myself. She is taller, more muscular, and always has an outgoing playful attitude. She is what I would have been if I had lived a normal life.

I was in the middle of the "Elemental Breakdown," a magic battle between the other players only using elemental magic. The object of the game was to destroy the opponents pillar that they stood upon and guard your own. I was in the middle of the final match between me and some American girl named D0t/. I had frozen my pillar and nearly taken her completely down in the first strike. I smile and before she can react I form several balls of fire. "炎のような 마법 forward!" I chuck them at her pillar and gain another perfect win. "Arigato dearest fans!" I exclaim as I wave at the audience beaming as they go wild. It was another meaningless win and I was slowly rising through the ranks. After I leave the arena I log out and open my eyes to reality's blinding midday sunlight. It was about 1:30pm and I had just completed a four hour dive and as usual, no one cared. I slowly sit up and remove my nerve gear as my hair trails down tickling the nape of my neck. I sigh, flip my hair back and look to my right remembering my luck. I was one of the 10,000 people who got to buy SAO.

SAO or Sword Art Online is a new video game that is popular for it's high-def graphics and extreme realisticness. It was created by infamous Akihiko Kayaba and I was one of his biggest I normally think my money and ranking as a nuisance, I actually used it to bribe people into letting me get to the front of the line. Lucky for me, it was only being sold in Japan!

I beam at my new treasure and decide to prepare for another long dive. Since my last meal was 5 hours ago, I decide to eat something. After all, in game food can't satisfy real world hunger. I put on a white sweater over my navy blue summer dress and comb my long black hair. Most people probably wouldn't do so much to just grab a meal, but when in my parents presence I must be proper and presentable. I take a deep breath and stride out of my room and through a long, spacious corridor. I pause at the foot of the staircase to admire my home. There were two identical marble staircases curving outwards to the main hall which met in the middle by a gorgeous glass fountain. The tiles were normally white and cream and all of the furniture was expensive, fragile, and arranged in a castle like fashion.

I tip-toe down the staircase, careful not to miss a step and take a left into an oversized dining hall. I step in and silently walk over to the brown table of 26 chairs, taking a seat at it's edge. Soom, my personal maid, Carmen, scuttles by and places a plate of cut meat and a side of vegetables. Carmen was a transfer maid from France. She had golden hair and brown eyes. Carmen was the only person who cared for me a at least a little bit. She checked on me every four hours and talked to me sometimes. I glare at all the other maids with fake smiles and sigh. "You may take your leave," I say as I lean back in my seat. Carmen looks worriedly at me and finally leaves. It was the same, no one has talked to me 4 days other than her. Suddenly I remember my luck and sit up to finish my meal as quickly as possible.

After the eat, I stride up the stairs to my bedroom. once I got to my room, I closed my door and picked up my nerve gear. Today I was going to forget about my problems and dive in with my online friend, Endu. I put my helmet on, lay down, and close my eyes. "LINK START!"


End file.
